Kōsuke Toriumi
|sign = Tauro |blood type = O |height = 170 cm |occupation= Seiyū |status = Vivo |hobbies = Cocinar |likes = Cantar |date = 1997-Activo}} Kōsuke Toriumi (鸟海 浩辅 Toriumi Kōsuke?) es un seiyū. Nacido el 16 de mayo de 1973 en Chigasaki, Prefectura de Kanagawa, Toriumi es conocido por sus papeles de Kiba Inuzuka en Naruto, Szayel Aporro Granz en Bleach y Kouga Gennosuke en Basilisk. Voces interpretadas Lista de los roles interpretados durante su carrera. Los papeles están en '''negrita. '''Anime 1999 *''Di Gi Charat'' como Rik Heisenberg 2000 *''Saiyuki Reload: Burial'' como Kenyuu 2001 *''Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002'' como Taro Misaki '(adulto) *''Prétear como '''Hayate *''The Prince of Tennis'' como Kiyosumi Sengoku 2002 *''Naruto'' como Kiba Inuzuka 2003 *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' como Takashi *''Hungry Heart: Wild Striker'' como Kanō Kyōsuke *''Konjiki no Gash Bell!!'' como Ululu *''Peacemaker Kurogane'' como Tōdō Heisuke *''Papuwa'' como Shintaro 2004 *''Yakitate!! Japan'' como Go Chimatsuri 2005 *''Basilisk'' como Kouga Gennosuke *''Elemental Gelade'' como Grayarts *''To Heart 2'' como Yuji Kousaka 2006 *''Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto'' como Kanna Sakyōnosuke *''Black Blood Brothers'' como Zaza *''Crash B-Daman'' como Kyousuke Arasaki *''Makai Senki Disgaea'' como Kurtis *''Ouran High School Host Club'' como Akira Komatsuzawa *''Princess Princess'' como Masayuki Koshino *''Pumpkin Scissors'' como Warrant Officer Oreldo *''Saiunkoku Monogatari'' como Sa Kokujun 2007 *''Bleach'' como Szayel Aporro Grantz *''Darker than Black'' como Yutaka Kōno *''Hayate the Combat Butler'' como Himuro Saeki *''Majin Tantei Nōgami Neuro'' como Jun Ishigaki *''Naruto Shippuden'' como Kiba Inuzuka *''Romeo x Juliet'' como Curio *''Saiunkoku Monogatari Second Series'' como Sa Kokujun 2008 *''Junjou Romantica'' como Haruhiko Usami 2009 *''Hayate the Combat Butler!!'' como Himuro Saeki *''Pandora Hearts'' como Raven/Gilbert Nightray *''Seito Kaichou ni Chuukoku'' como Kokusai Yuuzo 2010 *''Broken Blade'' como Girge *''Hakuouki'' como Hajime Saitō *''Hakuouki: Hekketsu Roku'' como Hajime Saitō *''Maid Sama!'' como Soutarou Kanou *''Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan'' como Kurotabo *''The Tyrant Falls in Love'' como Tetsuhiro Morinaga *''Togainu no Chi'' como Akira 2011 *''Heart no Kuni no Alice'' como Sidney Black *''Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital'' como Kurotabo *''Towa no Quon'' como Cyborg Epsilon AKA Shun Kazami *''Toriko'' como Match *''Uta no Prince-sama maji LOVE 1000%'' como Cecil Aijima 2012 *''Ai no Kusabi Remake'' como''' chico''' *''Aquarion Evol'' como Andy W. Hole *''Dog Days''' como Valério Calvados *''From the New World'' como Inui *''Hakuouki: Reimei Roku'' como Hajime Saitō *''Kimi to Boku 2'' como Kouichi Azuma *''Kuroko's Basketball'' como Kosuke Wakamatsu *''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE'' como Asemu Asuno/Captain Ash *''Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals'' como Kiba Inuzuka *''The New Prince of Tennis'' como Kiyosumi Sengoku *''Sengoku Collection'' como Seiichi Ōta 2013 *''Diabolik Lovers'' como Sakamaki Shu *''Uta no Prince-sama maji LOVE 2000%'' como Cecil Aijima *''Brothers Conflict'' como Azusa Asahina *''Danganronpa: The Animation'' como Kiyotaka Ishimaru *''Persona 3 The Movie: Spring of Birth'' como Junpei Iori *''Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist'' como Gilles de Rais *''Nagi no Asukara'' como Uroko-sama *''Yowamushi Pedal'' como Shunsuke Imaizumi *''Neppu Kairiku Bushi Road'' como Shin Kazusa Videojuegos *Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean como Kalas *Beast Master & Prince como Alfred *Blaze Union: Story to Reach the Future como Garlot *Brothers Conflict: Passion Pink como Azusa Asahina *Brothers Conflict: Brilliant Blue como Azusa Asahina *Clock Zero como Hanabusa Madoka *Diabolik Lovers como Sakamaki Shu *Disgaea como Kurtis *Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair como Kiyotaka Ishimaru *Dynasty Warriors 8 como Li Dian *Estpolis: The Lands Cursed by the Gods como Idura *Fate/Extra como Archer/Robin Hood *Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan como Saito Hajime *Hakuoki Zuisouroku como Saito Hajime *Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan (PSP) como Saito Hajime *Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan (PS3) como Saito Hajime *Hakuoki Yugiroku como Saito Hajime *Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3: Izayoiki como Fujiwara no Yasuhira *Heart no Kuni no Alice como Sidney Black *I/O como Kosuke Miyata *Jyuzaengi Engetsu Sangokuden (PSP) como "'Sou Sou"' *Lucian Bee's Resurrection Supernova como Viola *Lucian Bee's Justice Yellow como Viola *Lucian Bee's Evil Violet como Viola *Luminous Arc como Heath *Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefield Record U.C. 0081 como Fritz Bauer *Moujuutsukai to Oujisama como Alfred *Namco x Capcom como Strider Hiryu, Strider Hien *Persona 2 como Eikichi Mishina *Project X Zone como Yuri Lowell *Persona 3 como Junpei Iori *Shinobi como Shirogane *Sol Trigger como Farel *Soul Nomad & the World Eaters como Endorph *Soulcalibur II como Hong Yun-seong *Soulcalibur III como Hong Yun-seong *Soulcalibur III: Arcade Edition como Hong Yun-seong *Soulcalibur IV como Hong Yun-seong *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny como Hong Yun-Seong *Street Fighter Alpha 3 como Fei Long *Strider 2 como Strider Hiryu *Tales of Vesperia como Yuri Lowell *Tenshou Gakuen Gekkou Hasumi como Kyouragi Takashi *To Heart 2 como Yūji Kōsaka *Tokimeki Restaurant como Date Kyoya *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 como Phoenix Wright *Uta no Prince-sama como Cecil Aijima *VitaminX como Nanase Shun *VitaminX Evolution como Nanase Shun *VitaminZ como Nanase Shun *VitaminZ Evolution como Nanase Shun *VitaminXtoZ como Nanase Shun *Zettai Zetsumei Toshi 3 como Naoki Kousaka Drama CD *''1-en no Otoko'' como Ueda *''7 Seeds'' como Arashi Aota ' *''Aikagi como Tsukasa '''Hizakura *''Ai no Kusabi'' como chico *''Alice=Alice'' como Mad Hatter *''Ambassador wa Yoru ni Sasayaku'' como Shougo Suou *''Anata no Tame Nara Doko Made mo'' como Takachiho *''Brother'' como Asuka Momoki *Diabolik Lovers como''' '''Sakamaki Shu *''Hey, Class President!'' como Kokusai *''Gyuttoshite vol. 2'' como Takamori Souichi *''Honeymoon vol. 2'' como''' Kousaka Otoya''' *''Juvenile Orion'' como Tomonori Nakaura *''Kawaii Akuma'' como Tooru Akiyoshi *''Kiraboshi Dial'' como Yousuke Tobathumb|right|335 px *''Kirai Ja Nai Kedo'' como Shuuji Yukimura *''Koi Ja Nai Kedo'' como Shuuji Yukimura *''Kare Ja Nai Kedo'' como Shuuji Yukimura *''Puchitto Hajiketa'' como Ashitaka *''Seventh Heaven como '''Mint' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne'' como Isamu Nitta *''Shiawase Kissa San-Chome'' como Satsuki Shindou *''The Tyrant Falls in Love'' como Tetsuhiro Morinaga *''Scarlet'' como Yamamoto Kaname *''Suit wo Nuida Ato'' como Shuuji Amamiya *''Vanquish Brohers'' como Kojurou *''Wonderful Days?'' como Shingo *''Yandere Heaven'' como Atsushi *''Ze'' como Raizou Shichikawa Categoría:Seiyū Categoría:Shu Sakamaki